jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Herky's Hat Chase/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the day. A huge gust of wind blows past.) Narrator: It was a very windy day in Tarrytown; it was the kind of day that made flying very difficult. (Cut to Brenda outside the workshop exit; she is wearing her blue hat and holding onto it.) Narrator: And at Tarrytown Airport, Brenda Blue was worried about all the airplanes' safety. (Oscar is right next to her.) Brenda: Only one more plane left to come in, and then everybody's back safe and sound, Oscar. Oscar: Oh, look! There's Herky, now! (Herky hovers over to them.) Herky: Whoooaaaaaaaaa!!! Oscar: That youngster's blowin' up even more of a storm then there already is! 00:19:57 Please, be careful, you almost my favorite hat fly. 00:20:03 ¿Like your favorite hat, brenda? 00:20:08 I got it for my birthday, remember? 00:20:11 oh, yeah, I'll be more careful next time. 00:20:16 Hey, Brenda, do you think it's okay if I go play now? 00:20:20 provided that windy to fly away. 00:20:24 >>! Very good! ! Yay! 00:20:29 >> Soon. 00:20:31 Oh, you better put my hat in a safer place. 00:20:36 Narrator: So, herky joined his friends and tracy jay jay in the game's objective was to see how high and far they could jump. 00:20:46 Laughter >> Hey, tracy, look like jump on these three bundles of hay. 00:20:55 ! Uhhhh! 00:20:58 >> Now look at me jump over stacks of hay on jay jay and about you, Tracy. 00:21:04 ! Uhhhohhhh! 00:21:07 Narrator: Suddenly a strong gust of wind caught herky. 00:21:10 >> Ah, ah, ah! ! Rurrrr! 00:21:13 >> Oh, oh! 00:21:16 >>! Ahhhh, uhhh! ! Rrrr! 00:21:18 >> Jay jay, do you think herky this well? 00:21:20 .. Yes. probably just kidding. herky know. 00:21:24 We would say if you need our help. (They stare on; after a few seconds, cut to Brenda's hat standing still on the stepladder. On the start of the next line, the wind blows in, causing the hat to lift swiftly off the step and float blissfully, Herky erratically hovers all over the place because of this.) Herky: Whoaaaaaa...help...oooowwww!!! 00:21:35 Oh! buscare favorite hat and jay jay Tracy to help me find him. ! Ohhh! 00:21:43 I'll get it myself. 00:21:46 ♪♪♪♪♪♪ Narrator: No matter which way I was going herky, hat so began the great persecution. 00:21:57 ♪♪♪♪♪♪ guys right back. ! Ohhh! 00:22:05 >> Do you still think herky not need our help? 00:22:08 I think we would say if needed. 00:22:13 ♪♪♪♪♪♪ >> oh, heavens! 00:22:19 Narrator: Herky looked like the wind away from the airport increasingly brenda hat. 00:22:24 >> Return cute hat. 00:22:26 ¿And now I'm going to do? 00:22:29 Brenda said he should not fly in a day with so much wind. 00:22:34 Maybe now someone should ask for help. ! Heaven! 00:22:40 But I will not be bothering try to find the hat myself. ! That's it! 00:22:47 No return and no one has to know who has left the airport. 00:22:53 ! Oh oh! 00:22:55 Narrator: Herky reason must've had asked for help and have not flown in a day with as much wind as this. 00:23:02 But instead of them, it was just looking hat, despite the strong current of air. 00:23:09 Hat finally landed on a street in Tarrytown, just opposite the donut shop andy. 00:23:15 >>! There it is! 00:23:17 ! Now I have you! 00:23:20 Narrator: Herky was juat about to catch Brenda Blue's favorite hat... (Cut to the other side of the village; Revvin' Evan drives into the scene and circles the streets.) Narrator: When Revvin' Evan came right towards it. Evan: (singing) I'm revvin', I'm revvin' I'm revvin', Revvin' Evan 00:23:33 careful with that hat, evan! 00:23:37 O >> hey, are you okay, herky? 00:23:44 I have to catch that little hat! Evan: "Catch the Hat"? Hey, that must be a new game! (Cut back to Herky; he giggles as he catches up to the hat.) Herky: You know, Evan's r-r-right—this is like a fun game! I think I will call it "Catch the Hat"! Light, peppy jazz feel, drums/xylophone/flute, fast 4 (B flat major) Herky: Hey, little hat! Come back here! (He groans.) Flute out, clarinet in on third line Herky: Won'tcha come back to me, little hat. won'tcha come back to me? And I'll take ya back to where Br-r-renda's at, where you're s'posed to be r-r-right! (Close-up of the hat, zoom out to put Herky in view, seen from behind.) And if you come back to me, little hat, I'll give you this guar-r-rantee I'll get you back in nothin' fat, a-won'tcha come back, won'tcha come back, back to me? (He chases the hat over the village.) Herky: You'd better, little hat! (The hat rises back into the air, floating around in loops.) Herky: Hello little hat, you'r-r-re an acr-r-robat Anywher-r-re the wind may blow Ha! But I betcha, I'm gonna getcha will! No matter-r-r wher-r-re you go (Now the hat starts floating swiftly through Echo Canyon, the helicopter rushes to catch up.) Herky: Whoa, little hat! You get back here on the count of thr-r-ree! A-one, a-two, a-thr-r-r- (He gets yanked by the wind and screams in turn, before rising back into the air.) Herky: I'll take you back to wher-r-re Br-r-renda's at, and just between you and me A-won'tcha come back to me, little hat? Now, this is my final plea Music pauses Herky: Pr-r-retty please? Music resumes (The hat floats off.) Herky: No?! You're comin' back, and that's that! A-won'tcha come back, won'tcha come back, back to me? Won'tcha come back, won'tcha come back, to me? Herky: Hey, little hat! You get back here! Right now! Song ends 00:24:53 Narrator. Cute hat was dragged once again a herky and enjoy both the game that followed after him, singing his merry song. 00:25:05 ♪♪♪♪♪♪ >> played well, jay jay. 00:25:08 >> Yes. Like you, Tracy. 00:25:09 ! Heavens! I wonder what he was enjoying himself so much that he had disappeared forget. 00:25:17 >> Hi, evan. 00:25:19 >> Hello, Tracy! Hola, jay jay! 00:25:21 ¿Know if herky achievement catch hat chasing? 00:25:25 >> What hat? 00:25:26 >> You know, brenda favorite hat. 00:25:29 >> So that was why herky should not have flown only one day with a wind so now if I think we should go see if he needs our help. 00:25:39 evan, will you come with us? 00:25:43 >> I can not, guys, I have to collect the uniforms for the team of Little League baseball. 00:25:48 >> Okay. soon. 00:25:52 ♪♪♪♪♪♪ >> oh, oh! ! What nonsense! 00:25:57 Thought I saw hat there you are! ! And I have you! 00:26:10 >> Hello, herky! 00:26:12 >>! Wait! ! Back! 00:26:14 >> Wait, herky. 00:26:15 What are the reasons you're after brenda hat? 00:26:19 >> Sorry, no time for explanations. 00:26:24 >> I think it's best to follow. 00:26:28 Narrator: Once again the hat was taken toward the and once again landed just in front of the store roquillas andy. 00:26:37 And like the first time, evan went down that street and went through just where was the hat. 00:26:42 >> Oh, evan, beware! 00:26:45 >> Oh, no! ! Not again! 00:26:47 I must stop. 00:26:49 Narrator: But this time, his truck skidded accidentally look at where the hundreds of hats that looked alike took to favorite brenda! 00:27:01 >> Oh no! 00:27:02 Are team hats Little League baseball. 00:27:06 here we go again! 00:27:11 >> What is Brenda? 00:27:13 Herky, what happens to you all these hats and? 00:27:16 >> Oh, jay jay, tracy accidentally blow brenda favorite hat when we played the frog. 00:27:26 I want to return it, but it looks like I will not be able to find it. 00:27:33 >> Why do not you tell us? 00:27:34 We would have helped you. 00:27:36 >> Sorry, Debi haberles not want anyone to know he had made a mistake and now the wind these hats took and I can not bring them back. 00:27:49 Now we know what happens, we can help. 00:27:53 >> But how do we do that, Tracy? 00:27:56 >> We can make fly to the airport using our engines. 00:28:00 >>! How good! ! It's a great idea! 00:28:02 ! Come on! 00:28:06 Narrator: Meanwhile, Brenda realized that his hat, then .. 00:28:12 >>! Beware down there, brenda! 00:28:16 >>! How wonderful! 00:28:19 ! Ahhhh! 00:28:20 herky, tracy, we're taking them to the airport. 00:28:29 look at all those hats. 00:28:32 Narrator: Jay jay, herky and tracy landed and approached brenda. 00:28:37 >> Herky, what is the matter? 00:28:39 >> Oh, Brenda, I'm sorry! 00:28:42 Blow your favorite hat, then I went to chase him made things worse. 00:28:52 >> Well, herky this well, but if one occurs, must notify immediately and let them help you, do not go and try to sort things out yourself. 00:29:05 >> I promise from now on, if there is an accident, I tell someone right away and seeketh help. 00:29:16 >> Oh! ¿This is? 00:29:17 ! It's my favorite hat! 00:29:19 ! He's back! ¿How do you think might happen? 00:29:23 >> I think the hat just for that but like I missed, he decided to return home. 00:29:32 Laughs Narrator: So, after all that happened, brenda finally regained his favorite hat. 00:29:42 Herky knew he had to ask for help when needed and never again fly alone if there was a lot of wind. 00:29:50 And on second thought, neither he did the hat playful. Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts